Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Hi0r1AAzun0
Summary: After being convinced by Mira to play a game, Lucy ends up playing Seven Minutes in Heaven./ Lucy X Various /
1. Choosing a Person

**First time writing a story with Faiy Tail~ I was trying to find a story like this for FT but I couldn't find one so I got all sad~ and then I had a brain fart and was all 'meh, why not make one?' and now I'm witing this. This is set in X791 so basically after timeskip.**  
**Fairy Tail and it's characters (c) Hiro Mashima. I only own this stories plot.**  
**Also, if I make the characters too OOC, I apologize for that.**

**Prologue:**  
**Choosing a Partner**

* * *

Lucy sat at the bar stool, drink in hand, and smile on lips as she watched the members of her guild party. She took a sip of her drink then set the cup down.

"Thanks for the drink, Mira." Lucy smiled. She got up from her seat and began to leave. But before she could, Mira called her.

"Lucy, you're going home?"

"Yup, see you-"

Mira walked up to her. "Why not stay for one game? Please~? I promise, you'll love it!"

"I'm sorry but I-"

"Please~?" Mira asked, stretching out the middle of the word. Lucy sighed in defeat.

"Just one more game. That's it."

Mira cheered. "Yay! This'll be SO much fun! I promise!" Mira grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her over to a circle of guild members. Cana noticed the two, smirked, and walked up to them.

"Oh, who would've thought that you'd be playing this game." Cana said as she got there.

"What's the game anyways?" Lucy aksed.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven." Cana and Mira answered, both with a smirk on their faces.

Lucy's eyes widen. "What did just agree to...?"

"Your future lover!" Mira answered. "Everyone, it's Lucy's turn now~!" Mira called. One of the members handed the box to Lucy which was completely filled with papers. "Hurry on now, just pick one!" Mira cheered. Lucy gulped, and did as told. She lifted the piece of paper and stared at it.

"I got..."

* * *

**It's kinda obvious who she got though...Oh well. Hope you enjoyed the beginning, R&R plz~!**

**Critics, are very much welcome!**


	2. Natsu

**Fairy Tail and it's characters (c) Hiro Mashima. I only own this stories plot.**  
**Also, if I make the characters too OOC, I apologize for that.**

**Chapter 1:**  
**Natsu**

* * *

Lucy examined the small paper in her hand and blushed. "I got...Natsu..." She muttered. The Fire Dragonslayer was currently in a fight with the Ice user, Gray, so he didn't pay attention to what she said. Mira clapped her hands together and smiled brightly.

"Come on, Lucy!" Mira grabbed the Celestial Spirit users hand and dragged her into the nearest closet. "Sorry if it's messy in here, but anyway, jus sit there until we get Natsu with you, then the seven minutes will start!" Mira gently closed the door.

"I just wanted to go home..." There was suddenly a loud bang, the sound of Erza yelling, and Natsu and Gray screaming in fear.

"NOW STAY IN THERE UNTIL TIME IS UP!" Erza yelled as she opened the door and threw Natsu inside. Lucy somehow dodged Natsu's flying body and stared at him.

"N-Natsu! Are you okay?" She asked with obvious worry. He groaned in pain.

"I-I hope so..." He muttered as he stood up. "So...why are you in here?" He asked with obvious curiosity.

"I...I don't know." She replied with a slight blush covering her face.

"Why's your face red? You sick or something?" He asked. He placed his forehead on hers, causing her blush to rise and get deeper. "No fever..." He muttered as he pulled back his head.

"I-i-i-i-it's just r-really hot in here!" She said.

"It is? I can't really tell." She sighed. The main reason she was blushing was because of Lisanna. Lisanna kept telling her that they would make and great couple and have adorable kids and Lucy actaully began to consider it. But it was obviously impossible. Natsu was too dense to even realize Lucy's feelings for him, let alone get married.

"Ne...Natsu...?" She stuttered.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking at her."

"H-have you ever considered...I don't know...dating someone in the guild."

"Yeah, plenty of times." He answered.

"Eh?"

"What? Isn't it normal or something? But when I do, my mind always go to the same person..." He muttered, getting a distant look in his eyes.

"Who?" A blush covered his face as his eyes slightly widened. A blush. From Natsu of all people. This must be serious.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it." A blush and a stutter. This was crazy. Natsu of all people was in love. LOVE. Was that word even IN his volcabulary?

"I've...had the same thoughts before..." She suddenly confessed. "I always thought it was crazy, cause he only saw me as a friend. Even though I want it to be more than that, I didn't want to lose what we already had. So, I kept quiet and I'm stll keeping quiet, thinking he'll never accept me as more than just a friend..." She muttered. Natsu stared at her shocked. He patted her back gently like an older brother would.

"Confess before you lose him to someone else." He said, with slight disappointment in his onyx eyes. She stared at him with worry.

"A-are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Positive?"

"Yes, now as soon as we get out of this closet, confess!"

He actually understood love. She just couldn't believe that. "Then don't have to wait then..." She muttered.

"What do you-"

"Natsu! Ever since we got back from Tenroujima, it's as if something weird was going on with me. Being with you makes my heart flutter and my blood o too my face, but when I'm away from you, my body begs to be near you. All in all...I love you..." She confessed. She averted her chocolate eyes from him as a huge scarlet blush spread across her face.

He smiled. "I love you too." He replied. "That thing I was talking about, abou my mind going to the same person, that person was you." Lucy beamed and hugged him. He patted her back. Lucy soon stopped the hug and smiled. Natsu leaned down, used one of his hands to lift her chin up, and kissed her. She kissed back. His arm snaked around her waist as she lifted her hands to his hair, deepening the kiss.

Just then, the door was kicked down. "TIMES UP!" Gray yelled. He stared at the two in shock. Lucy turned her head and blushed even more than before.

"C-crap..." Lucy muttered

"Fairy Tail is going to have babies~!" Juvia cheered. Lucy's blush grew. Lisanna went up to the two with a cat-like grin.

"You two look adorable together~"

"So who made the first move? You, or Natsu?" Mira asked."

"I...I-" Before she could answer, Nasu picked her up and swung her over his shoulders. "N-Natsu! Put me down!"

"Later, I'm takin' you home!"

"Natsu~!" Lucy whined as they exited the guild doors. After that, all they could hear was Natsu's infamous laugh.

* * *

**Well that was bad. I suck at writing fluff...I'll get better eventually though. And I think I rushed it a bit...or a lot. But Natsu was SOOOOOO OOC that I was like WHOOOOOAAA... Well, leave any suggestions in the reviews r just tell me if you liked it or tell me how I can improve. But if you don't leave suggestions, I'll just pick an obvious person next. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Laxus

**Fairy Tail and it's characters (c) Hiro Mashima. I only own this stories plot.**  
**Also, if I make the characters too OOC, I apologize for that.**  
**Short chappy is short~**

**Chapter 2:**  
**Laxus**

* * *

Lucy unfolded the paper and stared at it. She looked up and at Mira and whined. "Can I please leave now?" She asked.

"Why? Who'd you get?" Mira said as she stared at the paper. "Oh my...Well good luck in there!" And with that, she threw Lucy in the closet. "I'll be back with you're partner soon!" She shut the door and began the search. Lucy crawled in a corner and shivered. She had to be stuck in a closet with Laxus. Out of all the guild members, Laxus' paper just HAD to fall into her hand. Seven Minutes in Heaven? Ha, more like Seven Minutes in Hell. She stood up and tried to remain calm.

'Deep breaths... deep breaths...' She thought as she inhaled and exhaled. She then crouched into fetal position. 'I can't do this, I just can't!' She thought. He was probably going to rape or something. Or worse: Murder her with lightning. But the first thing was more likely. She was to attractive for her own good.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice said as the door closed. Lucy looked up and shrieked.

"L-LAXUS?" She was never fond of the man and always got scared when he was near her. This was one of those times.

"Well, you picked me. What do you expect? That Dragonslayer you're falling for?"

She blushed and pointed at him. "S-Shut up! I'm not in love with Natsu!"

"You're not really helping yourself, Blondie."

"You know you're blonde too, right?"

"So?"

At this point, she had already forgotten that she was stuck in a room with the dreaded Laxus. "So you're insulting youself."

"No, I'm insulting you, Blondie." He said as he flicked her forehead. She immediately massaged that are of her forehead.

"Ow..." She whined. The man smirked.

"You're hot when you're angry." He complimented. She struck a pose.

"I know r- Wait, what?"

"I said you're hot when you're angry. Got a problem, Blondie?" He asked. Her face flushed. He put his hand on her cheek, making the heat in her body rise.

"Heh...now you warm up to me instead of insult me..." He smiled. Okay, maybe he WASN'T going to rape her or murder her with lightning. "So, since this is Seven Minutes in Heaven, shouldn't we be making out?" Okay, scratch that. He WAS going to rape her.

"W-what are you going t-" Without letting her finish, he pushed her against the wall, and kissed her. The kiss was rough and dominant. She managed t pull her head away. "What the hell are y-?" She yelled. But with the fact that her mouth was open, he hungrily slipped his tongue in. A moan escaped her lips. She could feel him smirk. She didn't like this. He was easily taking advantage of her. She somehow managed to push him off and turned asound. Bad idea. He used that chance and groped her breasts from behind. "L-Laxus!" She moaned in anger. He squeezed tighter and tighter until she had enough of it. She lifted her leg in the air, and swung it backwards, and kicked him in the crotch. The squeezing stopped as his hands released her breasts which she quickly protected.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled as he clutched his crotch in pain.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because you were MOLESTING MY BREASTS?"

"They felt good by the way."

"Thank y- What am I saying?"

"You were thanking me." The pain eventually flew away and he stood up. You're a tough chick, I have to admit that." He said with a smirk. The door opened and Mira examined the two.

"Time was up about 3 minutes ago..." She muttered.

"Kay." Laxus exited and winked at the blonde. "You'll fall for me eventually." He said as he exited the building.

Lucy blushed and glared at him. "What happened in there?" Mira asked. Lucy's hand quickly protected her breasts. "I-I'm fine..." She lied. She wasn't fine. She thought she was actually falling for that dominant, crazy blonde. Crap...

"Lucy, are you okay? Do I need to kick his ass?" Natsu asked worried.

"No, I'm fine Natsu. But thanks."

"Okay, good. I heard lot's of screaming in there and got worried." Her cheeks flushed.

"Y-YOU HEARD?"

"Yeah, everyone heard." Lucy blushed even more.

"I-I'm going home!" She announced as she left the building.

* * *

**I'm not used to writing scenes like that. It was weird...And I only used Laxus because I forgot who Gray was for a bit and was like 'Who's next...Oh yeah, there's that dude that easily beat up Natsu." Hope you enjoyed this craziness and leave suggestions, thoughts, and advce in the reviews~ Thanks again~...I update this story too much XD**


	4. Gray

**Fairy Tail and it's characters (c) Hiro Mashima. I only own this stories plot.**  
**Also, if I make the characters too OOC, I apologize for that.**

**...What is with me and making short chapters for this story...? HOPEFULLY next chappy is longer~**

**Chapter 3:**  
**Gray**

* * *

Lucy unfolded the paper and sighed in relief. Atleast she culd spend those seven minutes with a friend. "I got Gray." She announced. Juvia's eyes widened andtook the paper from her.

"Give that to Juvia! Juvia thinks you read it wrong!" She snatched the paper and examined it. It clearly said 'Gray'. The water user gulped. "J-Juvia sees no error..." She muttered. Mia dragged Lucy to the closet.

"I'll go get Gray~" she said as she closed the door. Juvia ran to the closet as soon as the door closed and yelled to Lucy.

"Rival in Love!" She started. "Juvia wants you to promise that you won't do anything to claim Gray-sama's heart!"

"Okay, okay...I won't do an- wait, I never planned to do anything in the first place!"

"Well then Juvia a- G-GRAY-SAMA? Juvia wants you to put on clothes before you enter!"

Lucy could hear the ice user now approaching. "Huh? What are you- Whoa? Where are my clothes?"

"Found your clothes~!" Mira called.

"Oh, give 'em here!"

"Later~!" Mira said as she pushed Gray into the closet. The man stumbled into the room and Juvia glared at Mira before the door closed.

"Juvia wants to know why you didn't give Gray-sama's clothes back!"

"Things should get interesting like this~" Mira replied.

Lucy stared at the Ice User, blushing as he only had boxers on. "G-GRAY! CLOTHES!" She yelled.

"They would be on if Mira had given them back!" He yelled in reply.

Lucy sighed. "Well, atleast I didn't get anybody like Laxus..." She muttered with huge relief.

"Why?"

"He scares the crap out of me!" Gray couldn't help it, he laughed.

"W-what's so funny?" She asked as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Nothing, nothing." He said as he waved it off.

"Tell me~!" She whined.

"Fine, sit down first." Confused, Lucy did so. Gray sat down across from her.

"So, what's so funny?" She asked. He snickered.

"It's just...haha..."

"Tell me already!"

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

She stared at him with a blank face, until her face completely flushed. "P-please tell me you're joking..." She muttered. His hand lifted and she flicnhed. Unexpectedly, he put his hand on the back of her head, and pulled her to his chest.

"I'm not joking. You're pretty damn cute." He muttered. The heat in her face rised. Was this really happening or was it a dream? A dream hopefully.

"I...I..." She stuttered. She pulled her head back and looked around shyly, chocolate brown eyes avoiding Gray as much as they could. He sighed. He cupped his hands around her face as his dark blue eyes stared into her chocolate ones.

"Sorry for this." He muttered. He lowered his head, her eyes widened, and their lips met. Lucy closed her eyes as she eventually accepted the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms snaked acoss her back. The eventually pulled back and stared at eachother. Lucy rested her head on his chest. He patted her head as he stared at nothing. "So, we're together now?" He asked. He felt Lucy nod and smirked.

The door began to creak open and Juvia peeked in. "SEVEN. MINUTES. IS. NOW. OVER!" She yelled as she glared at the half-asleep Lucy in Gray's arm.

"Whoa, Juvia?" Lucy then yawned and eventuall fell asleep. He smiled. "I'm taking her home." He said as he picke her up bridal style.

"Juvia s coming too!" Juvia demanded.

"No you aren't." He said as he left the guild, completely forgetting his clothes.

* * *

**...I actually hink I did good with that fluff :D Anyway, next chapter is going to be with Laxus again because, I just love to torture Lucy with Laxus XD**


	5. Laxus Version 2

**Fairy Tail and it's characters (c) Hiro Mashima. I only own this stories plot.**  
**Also, if I make the characters too OOC, I apologize for that.**  
**I changed the rating because of this chaper XD Well...first time writing somehing like this...it was...weird...**  
**HIDE ME! *hides***

**Chapter 4:**  
**Laxus Version 2**

* * *

She stared at the unfolded piece of paper in anger as a vein popped in her head. There were only two things she felt for Laxus. The first feeling was hatred because he thought that the members of Fairy Tail were weak. The other feeling was fear, because he was so insanely strong. Lucy ripped up the paper and stood up. "I'm going home, Mira~" Mira grabbed her wrist with a devilish smirk.

"Who did you get?" She said, going into her 'Evil Matchmaker' mode.

Lucy flinched, obviously frightened. "N-Nobody...it was a blank..." She lied. She was a terrible liar.

"You're lying." The creepy smile grew larger. "Who'd you get?"

"l...Laxus..." She muttered, barely audible.

"What was that?"

"Laxus..."

"Say it louder, Lucy..."

"LAXUS!" She yelled.

The man in question looked up confused as he conversed with Freed. He stood up and walked over to the women. "You called?" He asked. Mira smirk grew wider, as she grabbed the two, and threw them in the closet and shut the door and locked it.

"Remeber, only 7 minutes, but if you want more time, just yell '14'~!" Mira called going back to normal.

Lucy ran to the door and pounded on it. "Mira~! Let me out~!" She yelled.

"Not until you finish the 7 minutes~!" Mira replied.

"Evil Mira..." Lucy sobbed.

Laxus stared at the other blonde pound at the door, whining to be let free. Sure, she was hot, and young, with a perfect body and boobs...but...screw it! Who cares about the rules, anyways? She was still pounding on the door, so she didn't notice him get near. His arms went around her waist and lifted her up. She squealed.

"L-Laxus! Put me down!" She squeaked.

"Nah." The man answered as he sat down, her still in his lap.

"Laxus~!" She whined. He scoffed and began to nibble on the top of her ear. She moaned. And in that moan, he detected pleasure. He used one hand and turned her head, as he licked the side of her face. This time, she only gave a mufled moan. He then used his free hand to move itself from her waist to one of her breasts. He squeezed, and she tried to block out another moan. He turned her body around so that now she was facing him, but still in his lap. There was a furious blush spread across her face. "Let me go..." She whined. He ignored her and simply kissed her. She didn't kiss back, but she didn't pull back either. Good enough for him. The kiss was rough, and dominant, but she liked it and she didn't want to admit it. His hand snaked up he shirt and grabbed one of her breasts. She winced.

"No bra? Pretty brave, huh?"

"Shut up and let me go..." She muttered.

"Nah..." He muttered. He bit her nipple through the cloth and she finally let out a moan. Her back arched by instinct and she could feel him smirk. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" He asked.

"No." She lied. He bit her nipple harder.

"Don't lie to me." He growled. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

"Fine, I am enjoying it!" She said, as she suddenly felt a bulge on her crotch. He was getting a boner. Crap.

"Good, I am too." He said as he moved onto her other breast, giving it the same attention. She had to admit it, this felt good.

"Guys, seven minutes are up~!" Mira called. Laxus frowned.

"14!" He yelled. Mira then squealed.

"Okay then, 14 more minutes!"

His free hand found it way in her skirt as he started to rub her now, soaking wet panties.

"Damn..." He muttered as he kissed her collarbone, leaving hickeys where he kissed. Getting bothered by it, he finally decided to remove her shirt, and vest. He also removed his shirt. He put his hand back where it was before.

"Laxus...!" She groaned. He mumbled something angrily, grabbed her skirt, and removed it, panties with it. He laid Lucy on her back and lifted up her legs so they rested on his shoulders. He placed one hand on one of her legs and used the other hand to massage her clit. Her back constantly arched foreward of pleasure. "More..." She muttered. He ran his hand in and out of her slowly and hard.

"What was that?" He teased.

"More...!" He began to make his hand go faaster, and faster.

"Louder!"

"MORE!" She yelled.

"If you asked for it." He said. He balled his hands into a fist, and stuffed it inside her woman hood. She screamed in pain. He brought his fist out and just as quickly, stuffed it back in. At that moment, the door was kicked down, much to Laxus' annoyance.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled. He picked her up and held her to his chest. "I heard you scream, are you hurt?" He yelled, not even noticing she was naked. She blushed in his grasp and tried to get herself away from the dragonslayer.

"Natsu!" Laxus yelled in annoyance as Lucy ran back in to put her clothes on. "What the hell was that for?" Laxus said.

"I just saved Lucy from you!" He yelled as he pulled Lucy back to him when she was back in her clothes. He then swung the girl over his shoulder. "I'm taking you home to make sure you're away from _**HIM**_." Natsu said, glaring daggers at Laxus. Lucy didn't do anything about it though. She was actaully glad Natsu came in and saved her from him but at the same time, she hated Natsu for it. 'Oh well, Heroes instinct...' She thought.

* * *

**Again, it was weird writing that, I mean seriously, I'm -insert age here- for pete's sake! But I liked the ending. YAY FOR NALU!**

**Tahnks for all you're support by the way, and longest chapter in this story~! :D**


	6. Freed

**Fairy Tail and it's characters (c) Hiro Mashima. I only own this stories plot.**  
**Also, if I make the characters too OOC, I apologize for that.**

**YAY FOR SHORT CHAPPYS :D**

**Chapter 5:**  
**Freed**

* * *

"I got...Freed." Lucy said as she stared at the piece of paper in her hand. A smile spread across her lips as she giggled. That guy was HILARIOUS when he was alone with a woman. "This should be fun..." Lucy muttered with a smirk as Mira pushed her into the closet.

"I'll get your partner, so wait a bit, okay?"

"Kay~" Mira gently closed the door and went to get Freed. The game might actually be worth it if she was going to get a laugh out of it. "Now how to get a laugh...?" She muttered. Many ideas popped into her mind, but she shooed them away since they were too perverted for her...well...she did have sex appeal on her side...Hey, she couldn't help it, she was born beautiful.

"No, NO! Let me go! I can't be stuck with a woman! I just ca-!" With that, they opened the door, pushed him in, then shut it.

"Seven minutes! Good luck!" Mira called.

He banged on the door. "HELP MEE!" He yelled.

"Whoa, Freed, calm down...!" Lucy said. He turned to her and his face flushed.

"W-why do you women here insist on wearing such little clothing?"

"Well, it's easier to battle in...?" She answered hesitantly.

"True but...Wear some actual clothes!" With that, he unbottoned his coat, took it off, and placed it on Lucy as he buttoned it again.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"You need to wear real clothes!"

"But I am wearing real clothes."

"J-Just wear the coat...!"

"...Freed...If you keep it up like this, you'll neve get laid..." Lucy smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy unbottoned the coat, took it off, and handed it back to Freed.

"I don't need it." She said as she pushed it into his chest.

"You need it." He said, pushing it back. At that moment, he felt something soft, something squishy, the thing only women had. His hands flinched back and the coat fell to the floor. "IT'S ON ME IT'S ON ME!" He yelled as he rubbed his hand on the wooden walls. "AGH! SPLINTER!" He yelled in pain. Lucy sighed and grabbed his wrists.

"Let me see." She said. A blush covered his face as soon as the womans hand came in contact with him, but he didn't pull back. She could hardly see in the dark closet, but atleast she could see. She lifted one arm in the air until she found a string. She pulled a string, and a weak light turned on. "Good enough..." She muttered as she examined his hand. He turned his head away, hoping she wouldn't notice his blush. "Your hands are really soft..." She muttered. He didn't reply. That's when he noticed it. His hand she was holding was right on top of her breast. The blush grew. She then plucked out the splinter. "There!" she said, as a beautiful smile covered her face. "Wait, why is your face red?" She asked.

He jerked his hand back and quickly massaged it, looking away flushed. "N-No reason!" He replied.

"Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you, why did you rub your hands on the wall?"

"Nothing!"

"But you yelled 'it's on me, it's on me' like a mad man." You wouldn't do that without a reason, would you?"

"I would!" He lied.

She stared at him confused for a moment then laughed. "You're weird!" She smiled. The blush grew deeper yet he had no idea why. "Hmm...you're a lot calmer than you were before."

"How so...?"

"Well, you're not freaking out right now."

He averted his eyes, blush remaining on his face. He inhaled then exhaled, then placed his hands on her shoulders. "Lucy, I-!" The door was kicked down

"SEVEN MINUTES ARE OVER~!" Mira cheered with a huge smile. Mira kicked the door down so hard, that it hit Freed in the back, causing him to collapse onto Lucy. Lucy landed on her back as she rubbed her head. "Wow, you two really went far." Mira smiled. Lucy, confused, look down to Freed. His head was in between her breasts.

* * *

**This was originally going to be chapter 3 to be honest XD But then I had know idea how to write it, then I thought of how much I hated splinters, and was like, 'meh, I'll use it.' Hope you enjoyed, cause I had a hard time working with Freed! :D**


	7. Bickslow

**Fairy Tail and it's characters (c) Hiro Mashima. I only own this stories plot.**  
**Also, if I make the characters too OOC, I apologize for that.**

**Yay for this being the shortest chapter! And sorry for not updating yesterday, had no idea who to use and for most of today had no idea how to spell Bickslows name since I always thought it was Bixlow. And then I didn't know how it would turn out and then it ended up how it is. **

**Chapter 6:**  
**Bickslow**

* * *

She sweat dropped. "I...I got Bickslow..." She said with a hesitant smile.

"Wow~!" Mira said. "Lucky draw, that man must be good with his tongue since he sticks it out so much!" Mira cheered as she dragged Lucy to the closet. Lucy blushed.

"M-Mira!" She yelled as the older woman threw her in.

"Enjoy your stay as I get your partner!" She then shut the door. Well then...this obviously started out embarrassing...The blonde girl took a deep breath. Sure, she had fought him before and won with Loke to help her...and the oher time with Cana...So she had beaten him in a fight twice? Big deal, it's not like he would want revenge or anything, right? She gulped. Hopefully not...hopefully...She let out an annoyed sigh as a blush slowly crept on he cheeks. She had just recalled what Mira said. Her hands then instinctivley went to her lips. Sure, the man was funny, but she rarely talked to him and didn't know that much of him except he called those floating dolls his 'babies' and he has this weird thing with his eyes that let's him control a humans soul.

"...but...even with the creepy eye thing, I want to see what his face really looks like and I would only get that chance if he closed his eyes."

The door opened and the main she was thinking of entered the small space.

"B-Bickslow!" Lucy said shocked, not expecting him to come so soon.

"Yeah, who else would it be, Cosplay Princess?" That nickname, that damned nickname.

"I don't cosplay!"

"Right..." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm being serious! And don't call me that name anymore!"

"Why not?"

"I don't cosplay, and I'm not a princess!" She replied. "But your welcome to call me Princess at anytime." She quickly added.

"Cosplay Princess." She pointed at him.

"WITHOUT the word coplay in it! WITHOUT!"

"Gah...fine...Princess..." He sighed. She crossed her arms under her chest, making her breasts seem larger.

"That's better!" She smiled. A smirk appeared on his lips.

"So, I heard you wanted to see what my face looks like..." He said.

"I never said that!" She replied.

"What do you mean? Before I came in here, I heard you talking about wanting to see my face." She blushed.

"I said that out loud?" She asked. He nodded. "Crap..." She muttered. "Oh well...atleast you didn't hear what Mira said." She said, sighing in relief.

"What did Mira say?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Tell me!" He said, walking towads her. Lucy backed up to a wall.

"She didn't say a thing about your tongue!" She quickly covered her mouth.

"What about my tongue? What's wrong with it?" He stepped closer to her.

A blush appeared on Lucy's cheeks as she averted her eyes. "She...she said tha since you stick your tongue out so much...you must be a good kisser." She muttered.

There was silence between the two. "What does sticking out my tongue have to do with kissing?" Bickslow said, breaking the silence.

She shrugged. "I don't know..."

"...Want to ty it out?"

"WHAT?" And with that, he pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes,and tried to push him away but failed. When hefinally broke the kiss apart, he smirked.

"So?" He asked, tongue out as usually but with this time spit on it...ew...

She averted her eyes again as an even larger blush spread on her face. "It was...It was good..." She muttered. The door opened and Mira peeked in.

"And? And?" She asked.

He gave her a thumbs up. "She liked it! You owe me 5,000 Jewels!" He stated. Mira pouted and gave up the cash.

"Wait, you had a bet?" Lucy asked.

"Yup! Seven minutes are up by the way!" Mira smiled.

* * *

**Thanks for the support, favorites, reveiws, and story alerts guys, means a lot!**


	8. Max

**Fairy Tail and it's characters (c) Hiro Mashima. I only own this stories plot.**  
**Also, if I make the characters too OOC, I apologize for that.**  
**AWWW YEEEEAAAAH! NEW CHAPPY CHAPPY CHAPPY CHAPPY!**  
**And guys, thanks for them reviews. When I hear that you laughed or something feel like a boss, and when I see that it makes you happy I'm all like 'I MADE SOMEONE HAPPY. I AM SO FREAKIN' BADASS!' Thanks again~! AND YAY FOR RANDOM MINOR CHARACTER!**

**Chapter 7:**  
**Max**

* * *

"I got...Max..." She muttered as she held up the small paper. Mira smiled and took Lucy's wrist, dragging her into the closet. "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, no reason. It OBVIOUSLY has nothing to do with photos or anything~!" She cheered.

"Photos?"

"Oh, did I say that last part out loud? My mistake~ Anyways, just sit tight while I go fetch your partner!" She then closed the door. Okay then...Mira taking photos of what's happening in the closet is the most obvious answer. Or maybe she had something insane planned...She hoped not.

"Now that I think of it...I don't really know much about Max..." Lucy muttered as she poked the wall for no apparent reason. The door slowly creaked open and Max walked in. "Oh, hey Max. Hey, did Mira say anything about photos whe she dragged you here?" He shook his head.

"No, why?" Well, when she draged me here, she said something about photos..."

"Mira's probably going to play matchmaker like always." He chuckled. Lucy giggled at the statement. Mira was like the Cupid of Fairy Tail...except she could tun nto a demon and she didn't wear just underwear and Mira sucks with a bow and arrow. She actually tried using one one time. It was NOT pretty. L:ucy ended up with an arrow in her butt.

"Hey...Max...what did you guys do during the seven years?" She asked.

"Well...during the first year we were all sad until Azlack and Bisca started dating and got married. All our spirits were brought up because of that day. Then later on in the year Asuka was born making us even more happy...but then it all changed when the fire nation attacked..." He said, saying the ending in a rather mysterious way.

"What's the fire nation?"

"Oh, it's, nothing. Just some joke my friend told me." He smirked. She smiled.

"You know, I'm glad I joined Fairy Tail. Despite all the insane, crazy, dangerous, sad, or just plain fun adventures we go on. I'm glad I became apart of this family." She laughed.

"I'm glad you joined the guild too. Now since your part of us, I can't imagine what it'd be like if you were gone. Well...for another seven years or something. Ya' know?"

"Yeah, I know." She said, a slight chuckle escaping her lips.

"And now that I think of it...I'm going to have to make new figurines of Team Natsu!"

"Your going to add the removing clothes thing again aren't you?"

"Yup!"

She shivered. "Knew it..." She muttered with a sweat drop.

"But for your fgurines underwear, I can't tell what type to use. Which do you like best, Lace or plain?"

"Lace. Wait, WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT AND WHY'RE YOU ASKING ME THIS?"

"Lace it is. Okay, Mira! I'm ready!" He yelled. He put his hand on the back of Lucy's head and pulled her to his chest. Lucy instantly blushed at the sudden contact. The door swung open revealing Mira pointing at the Lucy and Max while Jason from Sorcerer Magazine held a camera and took random pictures.

"M-MIRA?"

"Hello, Lucy~! Jason, i want this article to be titled 'Latest Couple of Fairy Tail'! Got it?"

"Yes ma'am! COOL COOL COOL~!" He cheered as he finished the pictures and ran away.

"So this is what you meant by photos..."

* * *

**Wasn't really much an inspiration with this one. I just followed the 'go with the flow' thing.**


	9. Loke

**Fairy Tail and it's characters (c) Hiro Mashima. I only own this stories plot.**  
**Also, if I make the characters too OOC, I apologize for that.**  
**Sorry for late update, no inspiration...**

**Chapter 8:**  
**Loke**

* * *

"I got...Loke?" Said Celestial Spirit appeared out of nowhere with a smirk on his face. "But, he's a Celestial Spir-!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Lucy, but I'm still a member of Fairy Tail." He answered before she could finish. Mira pushed the two into the small closet and locked the door.

"Remember, seven minutes~!" Mira reminded the two. Lucy blushed, sighed, and felt her heart pound against her chest. The guy she was with was obviously in love with her, and she couldn't stand to be near him sometimes espcially when Happy was around with his constant 'he llllllllllikes you~!' Freakin stupid cat...

"So, what should we do first to express our...'LOVE'." He said passionatley. Lucy sweat dropped.

"L-Loke...sorry but...I can only think of you as a Celestial Spirit, and and amazing friend." She qucikly apologized. He looked heart broken.

"Are you...FRIENDZONGING ME? So THIS is what the horrible friendzone is like..." He pouted. He stood propely and gave her a passionate gaze, causing her to blush in confusion. "Lucy...Today...I shall prove to you that I am worthy of more than just, 'The Friendzone!'" He yelled. She flinched at his sudden outburst as he lunged his body at her. She quickly dodged and he fell to the ground. Okay, she knew a few things. 1. The door was locked. 2. Loke was trying to get her to love him. 3. If she screamed...She tried it.

"Kyaa~! Don't touch me there!" She yelled even though he wasn't doing anything. He looked at her confused.

"Lucy what are y-" Thee was a pounding on the door.

"LUCY! ARE YOU OKAY?" It was Natsu. A smile grew on her lips as she was about to reply until Loke covered her mouth with his hand.

"She's fine, don't worry. She seems to have claustrophobia." Loke answered. She was about to say she doesn't but recalled the hand on her mouth.

"...Claustro...what? Happy, what's claustro-whatever he called it?" Natsu asked his feline friend. The cat merely shrugged in response and continued to flirt with an annoyed Carla.

Mira sweat dropped, obviously confused. "Then wh would she say, 'don't touch me there'?" Mira asked.

"Maybe, she felt a ghost hand or something..." Natsu suggested. As they went back to what the were doing before, however, Natsu kept a close eye on the closet.

"Nice save, Loke." Lucy sighed, glaring at the man.

He smiled. "Why thank you, Lucy." He replied.

She sighed and dug through her keys until she found the one she was searching for. She pulled it out and held it in his face. His eyes widened slightly bu quickly relaxed.

"Lucy, you can't be serious." He said.

"I am. Force Gate Closu-" Before she could finish her sentence, the Spirit, leaned for, and kissed her. Her eyes widen but she didn't do anything. He slowly pulled back with a smirk planted on his face.

"Now I've stolen your first kiss~" He winked. He looked at ehr confused as she hadn't responded. "Lucy? What's wr-"

And with that, she kissed him. She quickly pulled back and muttered wth a flushed face, "Force Gate Closure!" He began to fade away but before he could, there was a genuine smile on his face.

"See you later, Lucy." He said as he completely disappered. As soon as the seven minutes were up, Natsu opened the door.

"Lucy, are you hurt?" She shook her head.

"I'm fine." She said as she stood up. "I-'m going home, Mira." She said as she left the guild. A small smile formed on he lips as she muttered, 'no one will bother us there.'

* * *

**SOOOOO Sorry for EXTREMELY late update and short chapter, I was in a no inspirtation mood. And there will be no Gajeel, since I see him more fitting with Levy, sorry bout that~ And for you yuri fangirls/boys, the next few people Lucy shall choose, WILL be female, AND the last of the women will bascially be the last chapter/person when I can't think of anymore ways for Lucy to suffer in love.**


	10. Erza

**Fairy Tail and it's characters (c) Hiro Mashima. I only own this stories plot.**  
**Also, if I make the characters too OOC, I apologize for that.**

**Chapter 9:**  
**Erza**

* * *

"I got...Erza?" Lucy said confused. A small smile and blush appeared on Erza's face, but both disappeared rather quckily. With a sigh, the scarlet haired woman stood up.

"Come now, Lucy. We should get this over with." Erza said as she entered the closet with a confused Lucy following behind her. Mira quickly closed the door, knowing Erza harbored feelings for the blonde mage.

"Okay you two, only seven minutes! And Erza, if you want more time, just yell '14!'" Mira said as she locked the door and headed back to the bar.

"Now what does Mira mean by that..." Lucy said with a sigh as she glared at the door. The blush returned to Erza's face which she quickly slapped away.

"You're Fairy Tail's Titania...you can't be worked up over something like this..." Erza muttered, making sure Lucy didn't hear her. Too late. Lucy heard her.

"What shouldn't you be worked up over?" Lucy asked curiously. Erza blushed.

"N-nothing!" She quickly replied. She quickly placed her fingers on her temples and massaged them. 'Calm down Erza, calm down...' Her body was calm now, but her heart rate remained the same, face paced. Erza sat down and inhaled, then exhaled repeatidly. Lucy obviously worried, sat down next to Erza and put a reassuring hand on her back.

"Do you have a fever or something? I can tell Mira to let us out an-"

"Lucy!" Lucy flinched at the sudden outburst.

"Y...yes?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sick, don't worry. It's just...I guess you could say...I'm in love." Erza muttered with a slight blush as she leaned against the wall.

Lucy blushed as well, clapped her hands together, and gave Erza a huge smile. "That's great! Who's the lucky guy? Is it Jellal?"

Erza looked to the side, even more embarrassed. "A-actually...she's a woman...and I'm with her right now..."

"So, you two are already dating? C'mon, Erza~! Don't be a tease~ I can keep a secret!"

"It's not what you think...!"

"..Erza...?" Lucy asked confused. Erza stood up, and walked in front of Lucy. She placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder and stared into her eyes.

"This'll make you understand. Sorry about this, Lucy..." She muttered. Erza leaned her face closer to Lucy's, closed her eyes, and finally, closed the gap between their lips. Lucy's eyes instantly widened at the sudden contact. Erza slowly pulled back, face completely flushed.

"Erza..." Lucy muttered, still shocked. Erza removed her hands from Lucy's shoulders and stood up properly.

"I...I apologize for that, Lucy! You can go ahead and punch me in the f-!" By instinct, Lucy stood up, and kissed the scarlet haired mage. She pulled back and smiled.

"Maybe we should finish this somewhere else~" Lucy winked. Erza looked at her shocked but quickly smiled.

"How does Fairy Hills sound?"

"Perfect."

* * *

**I seriously think Erza was OOC...Yup, no Mira interruption. And for those of you who want le sexy times, there MIGHT actually be a part two...oh well, you'll get the sexy times either way when Cana comes in XD**


	11. Cana

**...Well...it's been a long time, hasn't it? How's it going?**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**  
**Cana**

Lucy read the paper, and flinched. 'No no no no no NO!' She thought, nearly yelled paper said 'Cana'...sure, she MIGHT'VE been attracted to the card user in one way or more but...Seven Minutes in Heaven with her?! No way!

"Ah, Lu-chan got Cana!" Levy smiled. Lucy swore she saw Cana blush.

"Levy!" Lucy nearly growled. Cana, smirking, stood up, grabbed a cup of beer, and walked into a closet.

"Now now, Lucy. Cana is rather impatient you know." Mira smiled, walking Lucy to the closet Cana entered.

'What've I gotten myself into...?' She thought, getting pushed into the closet. It wasn't a small closet, it wasn't a large closet. It could probably fit about 4 people at least As the door closed, Mira smiled.

"Now, 7 minutes you two!" She called, locking the door. As she did so, Cana chuckled rather...well...darkly.

"Lu-chan~" She slurred. Lucy flinched. Since when did Cana call her Lu-chan?

"Y-yes, Cana?"

"Lu-chan, you don't have to hide it, I know you're into me." Cana smiled, leaning against the back wall. Lucy flinched again, heart racing.

"W-w-w-w-w-what're yo-?!" Before Lucy could finish, she felt a something warm on her lips. A blush grew as she realized it was Cana. She hesitantly closed her eyes, not doing anything as Cana's hands traveled up and down Lucy's back. Cana bit Lucy's lower lip, making the blonde gasp. With the sudden opening, Cana took advantage of this, and stuck her tongue, exploring each and every bit she could. Lucy let out a very muffled moan. She felt Cana chuckle. Cana removed herself from Lucy's mouth, and began to nip at the nook of her neck. Lucy, missing the warmth of Cana's mouth, held onto the brunettes hair, gently tugging on a small bundle of the gorgeous hair.

Cana's hand moved from Lucy's back, to her breasts. She removed the vest from Lucy, making the blonde's arm fall to her sides. As the vest dropped, Cana gently rubbed the girls breasts, teasing her. "Cana..." Lucy grumbled, slightly annoyed. Cana chuckled.

"What, you want to do something?" Lucy, blushing, hesitantly nodded. Slightly shocked, Cana stepped back, and spread her arms. "Okay, do what you want, Lu-chan." Accepting the invitation, Lucy stepped forward, massaging Cana's large mounds.

"I-It needs to go..." Lucy muttered. Cana smiled, and took off her bikini top. Lucy blushed at the sight. Two large mountain like breasts, tipped with a gentle pink.

"Lu-chan~ Not fair~ If I'm half-naked, you should be too~!" Blushing like crazy, Lucy hesitantly nodded, taking off her white tube top. Smirking, Cana wasted no time in attacking the younger mage, roughly playing with Lucy's already hard nipples. Lucy unwillingly let out a moan. Cana enjoyed the noise, wanting to hear more like it. Squeezing the younger girl's mounds a bit more, Cana finally took the liberty of sucking them pink tips. Lucy squirmed underneath the brunette. Cana walked forward, nibbling one nipple, and pinching the other. The girls bodies were now touching. "Lu-chan, lay down please~" Cana begged cutely. Lucy, sighing, did so. Cana turned around, so her back was facing Lucy, and sat down on the blonde's stomach.

Cana, slowly removing the dark blue skirt on her friend, massaged the girls thigh, much to her enjoyment. "Lu-chan, you can do something right now, you know that, right?" Nodding, Lucy lifted her arms, and massaged Cana's exposed breasts. Cana let out a small moan, making Lucy rubbed Cana's tits much more roughly than before. When the dark blue skirt was completely off, she hungrily stared down at the white laced panties. "Lu-chan, I'm going to do something you're really REALLY going to enjoy..." Cana smirked, lifting her hand, and beginning to massage Lucy's entrance. Lucy's legs instantly jerked at the sudden movement, but her body quickly grew to enjoy it. "So wet, so quickly..." Cana chuckled, increasing the pace of her fingers. In response Lucy began to toy with Cana's nipples. Cana smiled. Lucy was better than she expected...

Growling a few curses, much to Lucy's shock, Cana grabbed the white lace panties, and ripped them from her body. Lucy let out a squeak. "You look better without 'em." Cana said, tossing them to the side. With a smile, she entered a finger, searching for Lucy's G-spot. Lucy squirmed under Cana, back arching upward. Cana looked around, and found the cup of beer she brought in. She snatched the cup, and poured it all over Lucy's genitals, making the girl moan in delight.

"I-It's cold..." Lucy muttered.

"Is that so, well don't worry dear, I'm going to make you feel warm~" Cana cooed, standing up and placing her face in front of Lucy's entrance. Cana lifted her arms, and once again toyed with Lucy's breasts, playfully licking her clitoris. Lucy squirmed, releasing many, MANY moans. Cana smirked against the girls vagina, and increased her tongues speed, adding a finger.

"C-Cana...! More...!" Lucy moaned. Cana did as told, hitting the G-spot. Lucy's back arched. "K-keep doing that, Cana...harder though, please...!" Cana smirked in delight, and removed her self from the girls entrance, mouth dripping. "Cana, why'd you st-?!" Lucy started, sweating. And as soon as she saw the card in Cana's hand, her blush grew. Cana swiped the card, and replacing the card, was a big, blue, double dildo. Cana stood up, quickly removed her pants, and panties, and placed the dildo inside her wet self, she couldn't help but move it in and out a couple of times before placing it in front of Lucy's mouth.

"Lu-chan, lick it, or it's going in dry. Believe me, it'll hurt~" Cana winked. Not wanting to feel the pain, Lucy sat up, and placed her fingers around the dildo, licking the tip, then placing the large item in her mouth. She glided her tongue across it, and finally removed it from her mouth, a small string of saliva still connected her to the object though. "Sit down again, okay? It'll only hurt a bit." Cana said. Lucy did so, hesitantly spreading her legs apart. She aligned the dildo with the blonde's entrance, and entered. Lucy gasped. Cana grasped Lucy's thighs, and thrusted it into her body. Lucy began to help Cana enjoy the sensation as much as she did sitting up properly and thrusting it into Cana as she did to her. It felt good to both of them.

"C-Cana! I'm going t-!"

"Same here, Lu-chan!" Cana smiled, now sweating. The two were just a big, sweating, panting, moaning, bundle of love. And finally...

"CANA!"

"LUCY!" The two screamed, not even caring for the fact that the guild members could easily hear them. Outside the door, there was some mumbling going on. Cana smiled, and collapsed onto the younger girl. "We should do this again, Lu-chan..." Cana muttered, kissing the girls ears.

"A-agreed..." Lucy replied through pants. Cana moved herself from the girl's ears, and the two stared deeply at eachother, finally sealing the deal with a kiss.

* * *

**Awkward to write, but, during the 3 months I didn't update, I got better with lemons if I do say so myself! Well, again, hope you enjoyed! Also, a bit of news~ I've decided to do a part 2 or an alternate version for each and every one of the characters requested, so, thought you should know!**


End file.
